


Worried

by inkandpencil



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possible AU, Post-Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What had possessed him to do such a thing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little drabble, I know. But I hope it is enjoyed!

What had possessed him to do such a thing? Was it the fear that he might lose all that he had regained upon returning to Asgard as Thor's prisoner? The thought that, because he had failed to retrieve the Tesseract for the Other, he was poised to lose everything? Again! 

"Mmmm...." The soft groan yanked him from his thoughts. The strong arm gently wrapped about his bare shoulders gave him a gentle squeeze. "Your thoughts trouble you, Loki." He heard the soft rumble in the chest pillowing his head.

"He will come for me," Loki said simply. The arm tightened protectively around him, offering comfort and a sense of safety he had missed. 

"He cannot have you. You are mine and I will not lose you a second time." Those words coupled with the arms protectively encircling him eased his mind and he relaxed. 

Strong arms pulled him closer, as if Thor wished to turn them into one being. He felt the other man practically curl around him, felt the touch of nose to scalp as his scent was inhaled deeply, only to trigger a sigh of contentment from the larger man. 

"Together, you and I," Thor said softly, his voice like distant thunder. "Together we will keep each other safe, Loki." Everything they had shared all their lives, everything they had done in the past few hours, all of it rang through the conviction of Thor's voice. Theirs was to be a balanced relationship, a give and take. That's what Thor was saying. 

And Loki believed him.


End file.
